


Stunt

by Tom__Riddle



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Reality In Black - 4th Universe, Reality In Black Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom__Riddle/pseuds/Tom__Riddle
Summary: 4th Universe of 'Reality in BLACK' album.Moonbyul swore she would go bald if the Rockstar kept pulling a stunt like this.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Stunt

**Author's Note:**

> That 'CEO and Rockstar' AU refuses to leave my mind alone. A short one shot just to ease my mind. Now that this one managed to be published, that 'Choreographer and Boxer' AU starts to bug me.
> 
> Warning: un-beta-ed writing, none native english speaker. Positive critics are always welcomed. 
> 
> .
> 
> PS: I have pic for some of my stories to help setting the scene, anyone know how to upload it?

\- - -

Moonbyul let out a big sigh and threw back herself on the chair, dismissing the staff that looked ready to fall on his feet any minute. With a shaky ‘thank you’ he flew to the door and closed the door huriedly. Moonbyul massaged her temples, the frusration’s finally getting to her. One of her Boy Group’s comeback was scheduled around the corner, but not one single thing was completely done yet. The choreo kept changing, the arrangement of the song wasn’t finished, and the concept was not yet fixed.

_Why do I hire people when they can’t do a single thing right?!_

She stood up and turned around agitated, looking at the row of disc on the wall. She really loved looking at them, it always made her felt so proud at how all these artists worked so hard on the things they loved and acknowledged for it. Being the one who worked with them to achieve it was an experience she couldn’t describe with words. It was one of her pastimes that always managed to bring a smile to her stressful day. But not that afternoon when her eyes fell to the latest poster of her company’s best rockstar.

_Heck, it’s more like the world’s best rockstar._

Comanding the stage while enchanting the audiences with her voice and energy. The world’s best rockstar was a fitting name for her. Even one of her friends who worked on the Government Office said the President liked listening to her songs.

Either way, with all those achievement that didn’t mean she could do everthing on her concert without telling her first or at least confirming it with her Production Team! Taking the guitar from her band and playing a sick unplaned solo melody, crazy but it went so well and people loved it so it’s fine. Ripping her shirt on the encore song, that’s uncalled for and leaving the audience wild but still tollarable. Getting down from the stage to sing with the crowd? That was crossing the line. It gave the Security Team heart attack and hyping the crowd tenfold almost to the point of uncontrollable. What’s next? Hanging herself from a wire and going around? Throwing herself to the crowd?

Moonbyul narrowed her eyes at that. Knowing her, she would likely do it.

What even more frustating, Moonbyul had been trying to call her all day but the Rockstar wouldn’t pick up her phone! And adding the fuel to her growing frustration, the older woman had the gut to only read her messages from this morning without replaying. Moonbyul took out her phone unlocking it, still no reply. Glaring at the phone as if it was the one who wronged her and not the Rockstar, she shoved it back and turned around to get out from the room. She needed to get out from here or else she would literally chew some innocent staff. Maybe a walk around the building would give her stress mind some rest.

Opening the door none too gently, she almost crashed with someone who was just about to go into her office. She didn’t know what shocked her more, that she almost collided with someone or that someone was exactly the object of her constant dilemma.

“Well, hello there,” Yongsun greeted her cheerily.

That managed to snap the lavender haired woman from her shock state, and sent it back to irritated one.

"Are you even for real?!”

The Rockstar had the gut to look innocent and replying with a clueless: “What?”

Moonbyul didn’t know whether she had to pull her hair out from frustration or strangle the pink-black haired woman in front of her. She settled for giving her an incredulous look for now.

“Aw, come on, Byul. Don’t tell me you’re still mad with the stunt I pull yesterday,” Yongsun said with an innocent look, which made Moonbyul picked the second option from her previous musing. Just maybe though.

“I really, really start re-thinking why I put up with you. I don’t even have anything nice to say to you right now.”

“How about: Good job Yong! Did you see the news this morning? People can’t stop talking about how amazing your last night’s performance!"

“That is beside the point!” Moonbyul could feel a headache coming, the one that always presented itself whenever she dealt with the Rockstar.

“So what’s the point? It hypes the crowd, they love it. Nobody’s hurt, case close,” Yongsun said dismissing the topic at hand, exasperating Moonbyul even more.

A staff that’s about to make an entry to the hall retreated quickly when he saw the two of them on it. It was of no secret that the CEO and the Rockstar had a volatile relationship, with how many arguments and I-am-sorry meals they pulled each week. When they were on the same page they were like an unstopable unit ready to take the world, but most time they were fighting and having arguments for the smallest thing. The pull and push gave their managers and secretary a weekly drinking session. One time they even got physical and threw some cereal around that somebody had to seperate them away before one of them ended up in a hospital.

“Well, somebody could! And you always manage to dismiss it like it was nothing when clearly it is something important!” Moonbyul finally had enough and snapped.

Yongsun raised her eyebrows, surprised at the CEO’s outburst. She grab the lavender haired woman’s arm, pulling her back to her office and closing the door. Moonbyul being too agitated at the moment let Yongsun took her back inside.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yongsun softened her tone and changed her attitude seeing how aggravated her CEO looked.

Moonbyul let out a harsh sigh trying to release the tension on herself but she couldn’t do it. All the pent up anger finally built up on her.

“Hey, come on. Talk to me. I’m sorry for last night’s stunt I pulled. I should have confirm it with the security team first, or at the very least with you,” Yongsun tried once again when Moonbyul still not talking. Looking at how the CEO was still gritting her teeth, she moved her hand upward to cup the woman’s tense jaw and rub it; trying to ease the tension away.

Yongsun would forever be Moonbyul’s dilemma. As much as she managed to rile her up so easily, she could also easily calmed her down with just a touch. And feeling the soft touch on her cheeck, Moonbyul finally relented a little and let go the one thing that truly haunting her since she saw her last concert.

“You could get hurt.”

And that’s the only thing that kept coming to her when she watched some video footage that’s uploaded on social media. That Yongsun could break something when coming down from the stage so suddenly. That the fans could go wild and crowd her. That the security team would come too late and didn’t manage to secure the fans.

Cursing softly at her thoughtless act, Yongsung huged Moonbyul tightly. “Oh, Byul. I’m so, so, so sorry. I didn’t think about your feeling and did that thing without telling you first. I should have know better that you would worry. And the stupid me was too concern about giving your surprise and ended up not picking up your call at all. When all those missed calls made you worry more about me. I shouldn’t do that. I’m such a bad girlfriend. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Byul. Will you forgive me?”

Moonbyul knew it was not the main part of the conversation, but she couldn’t help basking on the G word. Working on the same company didn’t allow them to expose their relationship to the public. It wouldn’t look profesional and Moonbyul didn’t like when her personal life’s being gossiped around. Though Yongsun believed that all of the employees had already knew about them being together, they’re just affraid that they’d be fired if they talked aloud about it. Which was riddiculous since they kept their shenanigans so secretly. Right?

Moonbyul released herself from Yongsun’s hug just to turn her head and kissed the Rockstar. When she finally tasted the softness of the pink-black haired woman’s lips, she felt the heaviness on her heart melted away and replaced with relief.

“Stop doing that kind of stunt, okay?” Moonbyul said after sometime kissing her.

“Can’t promise you that, but I can promise you that I’ll tell you everything before doing something like that again,” Yongsun said grinning.

Moonbyul could accept that, knowing the girl it would take hell frozen first before she stoped with all those stunts that making the crowd went crazy for her.

Moonbyul was about to let go of the topic and asked her lover on a not-lunch-date-only-profesional-meeting-on-a-restaurant when something Yongsun said come back to her.

“Wait. Surprise?” Moonbyul asked her.

Amusement filled the older woman’s eyes before a smile crept on her lips. “You totally forget about it, aren’t you?”

At any other time, those sentences would give Moonbyul such dread that she somehow forgot some anniversary or promise with the Rockstar. But since the spark on Yongsun’s eyes hadn’t gone yet, she knew she was still on the safe side. For now.

“Uh, no?”

Her uncertainty and her look of lost sent Yongsun laugh aloud, and when she finally calmed down enough she gave Moonbyul a peck before answering her.

“It’s your birthday next week, silly.”

Moonbyul did some mental check about today’s date and she was right, her birthday was in 5 days. It seemed she had to finally take her secretary’s advice about taking it easy with her workload.

“And since my next concert is in 3 weeks, I decided to give you an early birthday gift,” Yongsun’s eyes turned mischief and her eyes droped down to her clothes.

Which Moonbyul finally took notice that she wore some grey furred coat that reached her knee. Without any pants’ peeking out from behind it. Which meant it’s weird since the snow was just starting to fall. Except if she wore something that didn’t need pants underneath her coat. Or nothing at all since the fur looked so thick and warm.

Oh.

_Oh._

“Lock the door and show me what you want to give me,” Moonbyul growled at her which sent the spark on Yongsun’s eyes ablaze.

“Take a seat and do please enjoy the show, Ms. CEO,” Yongsun said giving her a look that said she would definitely enjoy this one stunt.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> So, anybody knows where can I get a beta-reader?


End file.
